


Pear juice

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Jack may or may not have done it on purpose, Multi, Pear juice makes the Doctor drunk, Soul-bond, The Doctor gets very embarrassed, and a little huffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wakes up in an embarrassing situation and has an even more embarrassing revelation. Jack just wants his chance to love Rose and the Doctor before Rose is trapped in the parallel world and the pear juice may or may not have been an accident but either way Jack gets what he wanted. He knows that there isn't much time before the Doctor and Rose are forced to say goodbye and Jack wants no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pear juice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted (published?) work so I'm rather excited! It isn't beta'd or britpicked so there may be errors (apologies) I look forwards to whatever criticisms(kind hopefully) comments and suggestions. The story is based on a picture(meme) I found with the doctor telling rose she got drunk and married jack and he did too. But I can't find it,if any of you recognize the picture send it to me please! And I'll post it on the story. I intend to add to the story at some point or maybe just rework it at some point. I hope you enjoy the story and wish me luck!

 

He awakens feeling distinctly rumpled.

Propping himself up on an elbow and looking around, his body feels heavy and tired and comfortingly warm, something heavy draped over him preventing him from sitting all the way up. his head is fuzzy and thoughts slow, perhaps the twinges of a headache?  
He sits in the centre of an epic blanket fort in the middle of the TARDIS sitting room, quite elegant if he may say so himself, from the design he obviously made it. Funny though, he can't remember making it, indeed, what seems to have happened to yesterday evening? A quiet sigh makes him almost jump. Glancing down to his left he sees Rose curled up next to him a soft smile on her face, their fingers barely touching, as if they fell asleep holding hands. The thought brings a smile to his face, dear sweet wonderful fantastic Rose.  
A movement from his right really does make him jump this time as something warm curls into his side. He whirls to stare down at the figure pressed against him.  
Jack?! This time he can't help the exclamation that leaves his lips.  
Jack opens his eyes, smirking as he looks up at the doctor from under his eyelashes from his place using the Doctor's stomach as a pillow. He feels Rose waking up beside him and can't help but be a little relieved that his own body is creating a buffer between her and Captain Touchy-Feely, but mostly he's just feeling annoyed with Jack. Who does he think he's using as a pillow! Answer: he knows exactly who, that's why he doing it. Wait. Jack? Didn't jack die on satellite 5? Jack who the Bad Wolf brought back to life? Jack who the Doctor ran away and left? (In his defence he hadn't realized what Bad Wolf had done, only the stifling wrongness of the place, the desperation to get away. And he had run, thinking it only the grief and sickness of the Dalek's carnage. Only after had he understood Bad Wolf's words and the wrongness he had felt. Even then he couldn't bring himself to go back, telling himself Jack Harkness would be long gone.)  
Well, that at least explained the almost headache. But more important, how had he got here?  
Rose sat up on his left and leaned over to look at Jack "last night had better of been a dream Harkness" Rose growled over the Doctor at Jack. The Doctor feels like he's missing some vital piece of information. "What?" Says the Doctor.  
" 'Fraid not sweetheart, is that any way to greet the rest of your life?" "What" says Rose.  
Jack props himself up on one elbow to look over the Doctor at Rose, that's when the Doctor notices Jack's other arm is draped over his waist and he's holding Rose's other hand. He feels a bit awkward in this situation. To be honest, he's quite fond of hugs and cuddles, it was one thing that humans had one over on Timelords, Timelords weren't big on the whole cuddling thing. But humans got the wrong idea so easily, so he usually avoided cuddling because he completely did not want what humans generally thought cuddling should lead to.  
"So what exactly happened last night?" Asked the Doctor, dreading the answer for some reason. "Weeeellllllll..." Said Jack, drawling the word out with his American accent. "Remember how after we met up in Cardiff we went out drinking on Calxos-XIV?" The Doctor didn't, but it sounded familiar. He waited.  
"It seems we got completely hammered and-" Jack paused, and the Doctor didn't trust his far-to-innocent expression or the sparkle in his eyes. He was definitely feeling dread now. "And Rose is the new Mrs Harkness-" the Doctor couldn't help the explosion of giggles that burst out of him at Rose's comical expression of shock, "JACK!!!" She yelled, looking angry. Her annoyed expression was enough to reduce the Doctor to full blown gales of laughter. He lay flat on his back, giggles shaking his body and tears running down his face "that's what you get for going drinking with a conman Rose" gasped the Doctor before sinking back into his giggle fit. Rose narrowed her eyes at him "well, I may be Mrs Harkness-" and she pounced forwards and grabbed his hand "but so are you!" She exclaimed with a triumphant expression, holding his hand in front of his face and pointing to the gold band on his finger.  
The Doctor stopped laughing.  
He looked affronted and he blushed a brilliant shade of red at the tips of his ears.  
"You what?!" Demanded the Doctor of Jack, sitting bolt upright and pushing the dark haired man off him indignantly.  
Glancing down at himself he was horrified to find his jacket pushed down his shoulders revealing his shirt unbuttoned and the tee underneath rucked up to show a strip of his skinny waist. His tie was long gone.  
The doctor gaped at his state of inelegant undress with an expression of comic shock.  
This time it was Rose's turn to dissolve into gales of laughter.  
Jack leaned in with a smirk and kissed a bruised purple love bite on the inside of his hip.  
It was the final straw for the poor Doctor.  
He was rather wishing Rose had been a buffer between himself and the randy captain, selfish as that might seem. Rose would probably have enjoyed it.  
Blushing bright red the Doctor scuttled away from Jack, leapt to his feet, tripped over a pillow and fell through one of the blanket walls before making his hasty departure from the sitting room, Jack and Rose's laughter filling his ears. It was definitely not his most graceful escape.  
In his mad dash to escape he glanced over his shoulder at the towering castle of blankets in the middle of the room. Definitely his handy work, he would be rather pleased with himself in other circumstances.

The Doctor wandered for a while through the halls of the TARDIS before ending up where he always ended up when he needed to think, the console room.  
He eyed his reflection in a mirror on the console. With a huff he straightened his shirt and buttoned it up, pulled his jacket on properly and found six more love bites on his neck, shoulders, collarbones and two on his hip.  
By the time he finished straightening himself out he was blushing terribly and completely lost as to how such a thing had happened. How had he let such a thing happen to himself?  
But the answer was simple, Jack.  
It was probably some elaborate prank on Jack's part (and far too much alcohol) to get back at him for leaving Jack behind on Satellight 5 with the added bonus of getting to ravish Rose and the himself, thought the Doctor indignantly.  
Come to think of it, in certain parts of the universe they had one day marriages, maybe this was one of those? Yes that's probably exactly what it is!  
With a swift movement the Doctor tried to tug the ring off, it obstinately refused to budge.

He spent the rest of the afternoon sulkily messing with the insides of the TARDIS and trying to remember the night before.  
He remembered stopping off at Cardiff to charge off the rift... and he remembered being about to leave when the door had flown open and one Captain Jack Harkness had tumbled in the door...  
He had been too shocked to move. Rose had cried, she had thought Jack was dead. The Doctor had hoped he was dead. But even through the nauseating wrongness he felt a spark of joy, that rare joy that he only ever got when seeing a beloved face he never expected to see again. And his heart was traitorously happy.  
He had watched as Jack and Rose clung to each other, tears streaking their faces. He was frozen, his body unable to allow him those few steps into the arms of his friends.  
Finally Jack and Rose broke apart, Rose wiping her eyes and Jack grinning. When he looked up at the Doctor something had flashed behind his eyes, only for a moment, too quick to read, and the Doctor had finally smiled, "Jack-!" But whatever else he might have said was lost when Jack strode up to him and clamped him in a crushing hug, planting a searing kiss on the Doctor's shocked mouth. The Doctor supposes he shouldn't have been so surprised, this was Jack after all, but he remembers the way he spluttered when Jack pulled away declaring that they where going to celebrate, and nobody did celebrating like the Demgorans of the Calxos quadrant. It was only later the Doctor had remembered and wondered about that almost taste, sharp and deep and bitter perhaps if he had had to put it into words and oh so spicy sweet, on Jack's tongue when he kissed him (which distracted him from the almost taste by dint of being incredibly embarrassing)  
They had stopped at Calxos XIV... He had taken Rose and Jack to see the festival of the ten thousand flaming petals, something that happened once every five hundred years in the Calxos quadrant when all the petals on the Gedariad trees caught fire and floated up into the sky like an upwards rain.  
They had been joining the festivities, Jack had got them drinks (probably more alcohol content then the usual earth brews) and he had drank his mostly to be companionable (it was awful, it vaguely reminded him of something greeny-yellow with a horrible grainy squishy texture that he couldn't quite recall).  
Things got a bit fuzzy there. Very fuzzy... In fact, after that they seem to have just been blanked out, leaving him with the sensation of impressions just beyond his reach.

It was perhaps around dinner time when Rose came into the console room to be greeted with the lasting image of the Oncoming Storm, Destroyer of worlds and most feared being in the universe sitting upside down in the old tatty pilot's seat with his head hanging down and his lanky legs dangling over the back, arms spread like wings to the sides. He had one of his trademark adorable pouts firmly in place.  
"Rose, I can't remember what happened last night! Why can't I remember what happened last night?!" Whined the Doctor "it couldn't possibly have been the drinks! I only had three! Three isn't nearly enough to get me drunk! And look! Look what Jack did!" Exclaimed the Timelord indignantly pulling open his collar to show Rose the purple bruises on his neck. Rose looked at the Doctor trying her best to keep the smile from claiming her face and failing terribly. "Doctor, those where three times stronger then the average shot at the pub, anyone would get drunk after three of those" "piffle! You forget, I'm not human! Timelords metabolize alcohol much faster then humans! There's only five things that can get a Timelord drunk on less then three rounds! Hypervodka, Celonian wine, pear juice, wine of trya- pear juice!" Rose blinked down at him and laughed "pear juice?! You can get drunk off pear juice?!" "Or pears, but that's beside the point! The point is, there was pear juice in those drinks! There isn't usually supposed to be pear juice in demgoran alcohol."  
"Sorry, I got the house special" Jack's voice came from the archway leading into the centre of the TARDIS  
"Hold on! Go back to how pears can make you drunk!" Demanded Rose.  
The Doctor sighed "they- its complicated, it's rather like an allergy but not" "well that explains everything" said Rose sarcastically but let it drop. "It's dinner, and I made tea" Rose says as she walks away. "Also, that bite on your neck, it isn't Jack's, it's mine" and with a winning smile she turns and leaves the Doctor gaping.  
The Doctor flips himself feet-over-head out of the battered old seat and straightens his crumpled shirt with long fingers, studiously trying not to look at Jack (who seems to be watching him and smirking) but taking peeks out of the corner of his eye.  
Finally with nothing to occupy his attention the Doctor turns to Jack, holding out his hand with the ring on it "why?" Is all he says.  
"Did you know that the Calxos quadrant are well known for a certain marriage ritual?" Jack's voice is toneless and he holds the Doctor's eyes as he steps closer. "They call it Soul-bonding, but it's really a form of telepathic web connected to the participants. They engineered a technology that boosts the thought waves of the less advanced species which allows for bondings to happen between those who don't naturally have telepathic connections"  
The Doctor stands, struck speechless, his mind grappling with the implications of Jacks words. "The tech resembles an old world wedding ring" Jack's voice is gentle as he takes the Doctors hand, holding it up between them at eye level.  
"But why? Why trick us, me?" The Doctor splutters, not quite able to comprehend that he's been conned.  
Jack's eyes are ancient and sorrowful and angry. It feels like looking in a mirror for the Doctor. "Because you left me behind. I spent years waiting for you! I believed you would come for me, and you didn't! I waited, I waited so long. I watched Rose grow up into the woman I knew, and I couldn't touch her! I watched as you came and took her away, and told myself not to be angry with that you because that you had never met me! And then even later, after the battle of canary wharf I met you again, and I found out the truth" Jack's hand is clenched around his own, but the Doctor feels like that grip is the only solid thing in the universe, and in a way, it is. Jack pulls the Doctor close, pressing his back against the console, fencing his long slim body between Jack's strong arms. "I was relieved, but I was angry too. You left me. But I knew, if I ever met a younger version of you, I would have a plan. You see, I try, I be as good as I can be when the universe lets me, but some old habits die hard." The Doctor feels like there's more to this conversation then being left behind, something is going to happen in his future. He can guess but he doesn't want to, doesn't even want to think about it. The Doctor cringes back as Jack leans in and whispers in his ear "so i bound you and Rose to me. Those rings we three share will let me find you and Rose no matter the distance. You ask me why? That's why." And jack pulls away and looks the Doctor in the eye and smiles a smile that's a thousand years old, it's soft and fond and gentle. And Jack reaches out to cup the Doctor's cheek "and because I knew you wouldn't have the guts to do it until it was too late. And Doctor, as angry as I am, I love you and Rose ten times more, and i can't let you both go. I can't see that guilt eat you alive because you and Rose both deserve so much more then that"  
Brown eyes meet blue for a long moment, the Doctor knows what Jack doesn't say, something that always hovers on the edge of his mind every time he reaches out and touches Rose, with every smile they share the Doctor knows his heart will break a little more. Looking into Jack's eyes he knows he has found another who understands, two ancient lonely things look into each other and understand, the beginnings of a small hope whispering perhaps you are not so alone anymore flickering to life between the.  
Until the moment is shattered by Rose's annoyed "can you two have your starry eyed newlywed gazing into each others eyes moment after dinner? It's getting cold" and Jack steps away.  
The space Jack leaves when he steps away is cold and the Doctor forces himself not to follow.  
He follows behind Rose and Jack listening to their teasing and flirting.  
The Doctor is quiet and thoughtful until halfway through dinner Jack and Rose drag him to a game of Midonian three dimensional meta-chess and his contemplative mood is scoured away by his incorrigible excitement and competitive spirit.  
It is only when they each head off their separate ways to bed that the Doctor realizes several things  
-2 he was married  
-3 he was married to Rose! (And Jack)  
-4 he was happy, really truly happy. It didn't matter how it happened, he was just happy it had happened!  
-1 he had just opened the door to his room and come face to face with a very surprised Rose and a smirking Jack standing in the doorways (which hadn't been there yesterday, damn the TARDIS! Always playing games and interfering) opposite him.  
-5 on second thoughts, perhaps he wasn't so happy being married after all.

But the Doctor reappraised that particular thought later when he was curled under the covers with Rose on one side of him and Jack on the other. He was warm and comfortable and happy with the two people he cared for most beside him. In fact, he would be completely content if not for the nagging feeling Jack was going to get up to something in the night.


End file.
